1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a work piece conveying apparatus and to a work piece manufacturing method.
2. Related Art
Work piece conveying apparatuses are known that are provided with plural movement members that move reciprocating with equal transport pitches and convey work pieces (see for example Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2005-153123 and JP-A No. 2002-186224.
In such types of work piece conveying apparatuses, sometimes there is a need for plural work pieces to be conveyed with different transport pitches to each other.